User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Dressrosa Arc Awards: Voting
__NOEDITSECTION__ This week has been crazy...but the Dressrosa Arc awards will still go on! To prevent overcrowding I culled all categories to 10 options apiece if they had more than 10. Character Awards Best Male Character Bartolomeo: YES! I get to compete with Luffy-senpai again! Cavendish: Hey! I'm here too! Imma kick your ass! Luffy: I wonder why I'm here. Zoro: Seriously... Law: Wait, how are you here Cora-san? Aren't you dead?? Rocinante: I couldn't die until I got an award! Always remember Law, I love you...BUT YOU'RE NOT BEATING ME TO THE PRIZE DAMMIT! 'Doflamingo: Pitiful. When can I get the award and go home? Issho: These award shows are always a gamble...if I lose, I have to make a call to Maynard... Kyros: Titles don't interest me!-er, is that trophy solid gold??? Lao G: zzzzzzz.... Best Male Character Luffy Law Zoro Kyros Bartolomeo Cavendish Issho Rocinante Doflamingo Lao G Best Female Character Koala: Damn, I was expecting more of a turnout. Robin: Yeah...hint hint, Oda! Scarlett: What did I do again? Sugar: Getting an award wasn't worth this trauma... Baby 5: Does anyone need an award if I win? Viola: Let me look into the minds of our voters...hmmm...heh heh heh heh... Best Female Character Robin Viola Scarlett Koala Baby 5 Sugar Best Villain Gladius: Really? We have to go up against the young master? Senor Pink: Some people say that a person's manhood is not true unless he is regarded by some as the villain... Doflamingo: To quote the Great Squirrel Lord, "meh." Best Villain Doflamingo Gladius Senor Pink Best Character Development Law: "Get shot and have your arm chopped off, they said. It'll build character, they said." Usopp: HELL YEAH! Who else but the guy who rose to god status? Doflamingo: Being nominated for these categories is fun, but I better not be in any of the categories below! Rocinante: Huh? My character changed? I wasn't aware of that. Bartolomeo: ^What this guy said. I was always a Luffy fanboy! Kyros: Given an award for crying...who'd know? Issho: I'm not sure I liked what Doflamingo forced my character to become...but I suppose I'll take this award... Gatz: AAAAAHHHH! LUCY!!!! oh, wait. Uh, thanks for the nomination! Best Character Development Bartolomeo Doflamingo Gatz Issho Kyros Law Rocinante Usopp Most Underused Character Baby 5: Wait...you WANTED me? *Screams for 2 hours* Dellinger: Fuck off. I defeated more people than the executives! Sunny Crew: But...we had such a good return last chapter...was that not enough? Rebecca: I wasn't used enough? I guess that's OK... Koala: WHAT? If it weren't for me keeping Sabo under the ropes, the guy would've invaded G-1 by now! Issho: Er? Uh....*unintelligible statement* Kin'emon: I was supposed to be a major subplot! What happened?? Franky: So actually doing my job and destroying the factory wasn't using me enough? Ideo: No comment. Buffalo: *sobs* Most Underused Character Baby 5 Buffalo Dellinger Franky Ideo Issho Kin'emon Koala Rebecca Sunny Crew Worst Character Diamante: Oh, stop it you. Wait, you're serious?! Trebol: Why isn't Pica here? His voice was annoying and he went out in a really sad way! Diamante: I wouldn't be talking... Jora: Did you say "Prettiest Mermaid Princess? I got this category all locked up! Bellamy: Whatever flak I get for it, I still stand behind Doflamingo...yeah... Rebecca: Stand strong...stand strong... Mansherry: I would cry, but that would only heal you jerks. And not even your heart! Usopp: You sure there wasn't a typo there somewhere? Kyuin: Back off, ye cads! Thou dost not understand what true love art!! Buffalo: Yeah...I guess I accept... Viola: Well, that was a sudden reversal. Worst Character Trebol Diamante Jora Mansherry Rebecca Usopp Bellamy Kyuin Buffalo Viola Story Awards For this next set of awards, we have our new host God Usopp providing commentary! Best Chapter God Usopp: Yep, I see some good stuff in here. 742 of course, that was probably the pinnacle of everyone. 730 and 731 were quite a doozy. Never thought I'd say goodbye to some of my crewmates for so long, and meet Sabo? Of course, 731 couldn't have been complete without 794! 761 and 762 led into a backstory that sure brought manly tears to my eyes! I remember bossing people around in 788, so I'll give this a thumbs up. 784...man that Gear Fourth. Brings even more manly tears to my eyes. And when you thought things couldn't get bigger and better, 790 came along! Best Chapter 730 731 742 761 762 784 788 790 794 Best Plot Twist I, being the omniscient god I am, saw all of these coming. But it was still hard to wrap my head around them. That Bellamy jerk from Jaya came back and was pretty chill!...if a little wimpy. I remember hearing about Doflamingo's trick. Seemed like more of a device to pit Issho against us, but I digress. The toys being humans and Thunder Soldier being that Kyros guy...well, why do you think I saved all those toys? They owe me a great debt now. Law's middle initial being a D-so what? I'm not sure why everyone with a middle name is somehow special. Luffy's name is cool and all, but I'd never give up my single name! I never would have guessed that a Marine Admiral would bow before someone! Miracles do happen, I guess. You already saw my Gear Fourth fangasm. I hate World Nobles, and Doflamingo's a real jerk, so I guess him being one makes sense. Sabo being alive? Robin told me a while ago about him, so... Oh yeah, my reversal. How could you think anything else would happen? Best Plot Twist Bellamy's return and personality change Doflamingo tricking everyone about quitting the Shichibukai Toys being humans Sabo is alive Usopp's 180 Doflamingo being a World Noble Law is a D Gear Fourth Issho's apology and prostration God Usopp could not be reached for further comment at this time. He is expected to give his remaining commentary in the near future. Best Flashback Best Flashback Law's childhood Law-Corazon Doflamingo's childhood Donquixote Pirates beginnings Senor Pink's Best Fight Best Fight Bartolomeo & Cavendish vs. Gladius Law & Luffy vs. Doflamingo & Trebol Luffy vs. Doflamingo Franky vs. Senor Pink Zoro vs. Pica Sabo vs. Issho Best Devil Fruit Best Devil Fruit Bari Bari no Mi Ishi Ishi no Mi Gomu Gomu no Mi Hobi Hobi no Mi Hira Hira no Mi Nagi Nagi no Mi Ito Ito no Mi Ope Ope no Mi Issho's Devil Fruit Worst Chapter Worst Chapter 741 755 759 769 791 770 771 789 791 Worst n00b in the last two years Jade Category:Blog posts